lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Armour Placements
have been a feature of S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games from their early builds and releases. :See also: *Artifact Placements *Item Placements *Weapon Placements *Placements (general article) Overview *On the Lost Alpha gameboard these are locations where any player may acquire free instances of these various Suits with little effort. *They are hard-coded onto the board, available to ALL players regardless of game difficulty, and usually available across ALL versions of the game (unless otherwise stated) *They are fewer in number than the Artifact Placements. Location by Level :Listed in assumed general order that the player usually visits according to orthodox gameplay. Cordon *From v1.4002 the player may 'recover' a Mail jacket from a dead Bandit after the storyline sequence at the Old Factory. *From v1.4007 the Mail Jacket morphs into a "Double Mail Jacket." Garbage *A Bandit jacket on a rooftop northeast of the Green House *A Leather jacket at the base of the watch tower near the gate to the Hangar Agroprom *There is a Stalker suit inside Strelok's Hideout in Agroprom Underground. This morphs into a Stalker jacket for v1.4007 and has the appearance of a common Leather jacket. Great Metal Factory *Another Bandit jacket on the building site near the Bandit Camp in Wild Territory *Hunter PSZ-9d (-v1.3003)/Hunter PS5 (-1.4005)/"Berill-1" armored suit (v1.4007+) in derelict BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier in alley next to Crater Building Forest *The Ghost suit inside an attic crate in Zombie Hamlet (removed for v1.4007) * "Sunrise-5" suit in the hen house in Zombie Hamlet, up on one of the coops (v1.4007 only?) * Mail jacket on bunk bed in the Bandit Mine Dark Valley * A Bandit jacket placement on a bandit corpse in Dark Valley Underground, with a second specimen on the ground within the Monolith Base near the north-eastern outbuilding. * Reinforced suit (-v1.4005)/Reinforced "BP-a" (v1.4007+) in Anomaly Field Train-Car Darkscape * A Bandit jacket in the back of a truck on the access road to the Abandoned Village. Rostok Factory * Stalker jacket inside a silo between the Factory Construction Site and the Duty HQ * A PS5 "Duty" Suit" inside the Duty HQ safe, code is 4-3-7. Note that the location may be visited early from Cordon and the location will not be 'gassed'. Forgotten Lab X14 Lab X18 Yantar *There is an SSP-99M suit inside the "small hidden bunker" near the exit to Dead City. (Removed in v1.4007) *There was a placement of a Mercenary suit under a leaning over wooden wall in Bandit Village but this was removed after v1.3003. Dead City Swamps *A Mercenary suit (-v1.4005) / Wind of Freedom suit (v1.4007) is in the northern barracks near the Tuzla Tunnel. *A Hunter PS5 in the small hut right next to the Yantar transition (v1.4007 only). Oldroad * BP-a "Cobra" Merc suit in the attic of the third house from the left of the northernmost row of houses in Zombie Village. Military Warehouses * 1x Bandit jacket (-v1.4005) / Bandit heavy armor BP-c "Viper" (v1.4007) in one of the metal containers abandoned close to the Swamp and near the road leading to Army Warehouses. Radar Outskirts *Another SSP-99M suit in an apartment block referenced in Chernobyl's Streets. *A Berill-5M armoured suit in the same building, different entrance. *A Wind of Freedom suit in a storeroom in the Freedom HQ. *Monolith suit (-v1.4005) / "Preacher" Monolith suit (v1.4007) is hidden behind a couch in one of the houses in Monolith Camp. Lab X7 Countryside *An SSP-99 Ecologist suit underneath the Water Dam. *A Healing Berill due south of the Water Dam (on the board whether working for Nimble or not) *A PS5 "Duty" Suit" on the roof of the Military Checkpoint (Countryside). Lost Factory Lab X16 --''Nothing''-- Lab X10 --''Nothing''-- Damned *A Monolith suit in the lockers near the Cupboard 'phantom stash'. *A PSZ 9Md Universal Protection near the Burer in the mines (later replaced with a PS5-M "Universal Protection" from v1.4002) Pripyat *A SEVA suit in an apartment block WNW of the Monolith HQ. Chernobyl NPP *An Exoskeleton leaning against a pipe support north of the Bloodsucker and the six concrete capped repositories. Sarcophagus *An Exoskeleton in the "5947" Stash of legends. Generators Lab X2 --''Nothing''-- Generators 2 Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Placements Category:Lost Alpha